Lovesick
by BlingBling021
Summary: Seto Kaiba is sick. He can't eat right, sleep right, or work right, and keeps feeling all lightheaded. With nothing else to do he goes to Yugi for help, and the small boy discovers that he's sick, alright... Lovesick. YAOI SxJ
1. You Make

):):sigh:(:( I'm stalling from updating other fics yet again. Go me. It doesn't make much sense, I know, but hey. A one-shot is the only chance I have at actually -finishing- a story. -.-U  
  
Title: Lovesick  
  
Summary: Seto Kaiba is sick. He can't eat right, sleep right, or work right, and he keeps feeling lightheaded. With nothing else to do, he goes to Yugi for help, and the small boy discovers something. Seto Kaiba is sick, alright. . . . lovesick. YAOI SxJ  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Warnings: Ummm..........Yaoi. That's all.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Throughout all of his life, Seto Kaiba had been strong. It was in his nature, and he never failed to be the best there was in anything when he put his mind to it. There was no other way for him to survive.  
  
Raised harshly to an alarming extent by his stepfather, the young CEO had morphed into a block of ice. Taking things as they came and doing away with them in the same manner, nothing could ever hope to faze him. Whether it be dealing with his company, interacting at his high school, or crushing opponents in the dueling arena, the eldest Kaiba sibling took on affairs with power and indifference, never once losing face.  
  
When disaster struck him, he flicked it off with a smirk and stomped on it, refusing to let anything crack through his vital facade.  
  
If something was good, it was accepted with stony silence. If something was bad, it was dealt back to the giver tenfold. This was the essence of his existence, and it never changed. The mask in place, he could stand up to anyone and send them cowering with one word, and he took pride in that fact.  
  
The only anchor in the teen billionaire's sea of screwy priorities was his brother, the one being alive on Earth who had ever seen an ounce of the passion for life that was smothered and locked up deep inside of him. Mokuba's happiness was his soul purpose of being, and so he would take anything handed to him to ensure it.  
  
Awed and feared by all but a very select few people, the reincarnated High Priest never so much as batted an eyelash when he was approached in any fashion by those of his age, which he preferred to ignore and insult regardless of their attempts to reach him. It was one of the few amusements he had in life, albeit a somewhat twisted one.  
  
Therefore, needless to say, Yugi Motou was very surprised when Kaiba came up to him during lunchtime on an otherwise normal school day, looking unsettled about something, and quietly demanded that the shorter boy speak to him alone.  
  
Ignoring the suspicious looks from the violet-eyed boy's friends (seeing as said boy could do nothing more than agree to the strange request), he led them both to a secluded area on the outskirts of the grounds.  
  
Once safely concealed behind a tall tree and some bushes, the CEO dropped his conceited expression, and Yugi looked at him in utter confusion when his teeth clenched firmly, his pupils dilated, and his hands balled into fists.  
  
"Yugi. . . ." he whispered angrily, though most of the resentment put into the word faded when it came out, and left a slightly wavering note in its place.  
  
"Kaiba? What's wrong?" the tri-color-haired boy asked worriedly, refraining himself from laying a hand on the other's forehead to check for a temperature. Seto did not reply right away, and upon looking more closely, the Game King's hikari discovered that his shoulders were quivering slightly.  
  
"Yugi. . . ." the cerulean-eyed teen said again, though more loudly this time. ". . . I. . . . I'm. . . . sick." He choked on the last word.  
  
"You're -sick-?" Yugi repeated, regarding him with alarm. Seto Kaiba was never sick. Ever. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaiba was now shaking freely with suppressed fury, using the tree to support his weight because his knees were malfunctioning. His eyes were somewhat glazed and stared to a spot slightly left of his classmate's head, apparently looking obsessively at something he alone could see.  
  
"I. . . . don't know what's wrong with me. . . ." he said slowly, bringing his immensely peeved and bewildered orbs to Yugi's own. The smaller one unconsciously took a step back, not understanding his usually jerky friend's predicament.  
  
"Did. . . . you want me to help?. . . . Or. . . . something?" the light side asked warily, wanting to lend his aid but not sure of how he should go about it.  
  
"Kami, I don't know!" the rich boy ground out, looking as if he'd give anything to do away with this mysterious problem he had. "I'm confused, and I though that maybe. . . . well. . . . I didn't know anyone else to. . . . Argh!"  
  
Yugi watched, wide-eyed, as Kaiba moaned and started beating his palm on his forehead, with a manatra of "Get out, get out, get out!" under his breath.  
  
"Please stop hurting yourself," he told the tall brunette, gently taking a hold of his elbow--which was the highest point he could reach--and slowing the abuse. "Just tell me what's going on, and I swear I won't laugh at you or anything." Sharp oceanic eyes looked up to meet an opposite pair, and, slowly but surely, eventually dulled in the innocently earnest violet-orbed gaze. Yugi pointedly sat down, and, sighing, Seto Kaiba reluctantly slid down the tree on his back to follow suit, not caring in the slightest about the damage the oak bark did to his pristine uniform.  
  
They sat in a few minutes of silence, broken only by the Kaiba Corp. heir's somewhat harsh breaths, until finally the CEO spoke, the imaginary image still seeming to be plaguing him.  
  
"Lately, I've been. . . . different," he began lamely, apparently very angered at having to make this admission. Yugi nodded for him to continue, mentally rolling his eyes.  
  
'That much was obvious,' he thought.  
  
"I. . . . I keep getting lightheaded all the time. . . . and. . . . I can't think straight. . . ." Kaiba looked immensely uncomfortable. "Is your stupid Pharaoh spirit or whatever behind this?" he accused.  
  
Yami immediately had a few choice words to say to his cousin, but Yugi shut him up before anything happened.  
  
"My other says he has no idea what you're talking about," came the polite reply to Kaiba's question. The cocky CEO snorted in disbelief, but did not push the allegation.  
  
"So anyway, I went to check with my doctor, with Mokuba's insisting upon it of course," he added grumpily, "And they came up with nothing. They told me I was as healthy as any normal teen should be." Kaiba did not approve of the label 'normal teen', apparently, and spat out the phrase. "I figured I was just overworking myself, but there was no exhaustion involved whatsoever. It was the opposite and--you have to swear that you won't tell this to anyone!" he suddenly erupted, glaring daggers at Yugi for daring to hear his confession.  
  
"You know I'm not like that, Kaiba," the short one said hurtly. "I wouldn't." The billionaire avoided his eyes.  
  
"You had better not," he growled lowly, stalling for a moment before picking up where he left off. ". . . . It was just the opposite and. . . . I keep feeling all. . . . -excited-," he shivered in disgust at himself, once again looking at an irrelevant spot on the grass and not at his so- called friend. "My throat clenches and gets dry, my pulse quickens, and my stomach does triples axles. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even work . . . There -has- to be something wrong with me!"  
  
In the back of Yugi's mind, Yami snickered.  
  
/I know! I know what's wrong with the moron!/ he cackled gleefully in a sing-song voice. The hikari furrowed his brow; of course, the symptoms were very familiar to him (seeing as he had the same malfunctions whenever in close contact with his dark side), and he had an extremely good idea of what might be wrong with the CEO, but who could have caused it?  
  
Appearing as if he was racking his brain for a possible explanation, Yugi inquired slowly, "Does. . . . does this always happen when you're around something in particular?" The other's eyes immediately darkened with rage, and the light side of the Puzzle knew he had hit a bulls eye. Having to quickly stifle his smile at the thought of cruel, cold-hearted Seto Kaiba being head over heels, he continued with "You could have an allergy or something. . . ." so as not to look suspicious.  
  
The tall brunette glowered. "Somehow, I don't think I'm -allergic- to anything. . . . But yes, it always happens when I'm around something or thinking about something. . . . even if I'm not doing anything related to that something in any way, shape, or form!" he seethed, irked to no end that he could not get whatever it was away from his mind.  
  
With his dark half still maniacal laugh ringing throughout his soul room, Yugi's curiosity was being piqued.  
  
"I. . . . think I might have an idea about what's going on," the short boy said innocently, "But I can't be sure. . . ."  
  
Kaiba snapped to attention. "What do I have?! It's a disease, right? How do I get rid of it?!" he demanded to know a split second later, his angry face looking anxious. The mini duelist seated opposite almost felt sorry for his blue-eyed companion, to think that this was the first time he had ever experienced such a feeling.  
  
"I don't want to say anything before I'm absolutely sure," Yugi told him, not quite through with his harmless prying yet. "Can you tell me what it is that you're reacting this way to?" Seto's eye twitched madly, which only served to replenish the Pharaoh's sniggers.  
  
"That is completely confidential information, Yugi Motou," he growled.  
  
"But Kaiba," violet eyes insisted, shimmering with honesty, "I can't help my friends if I don't know what's wrong. . . ." The wealthy boy sighed in frustration. Why didn't anyone understand that he wasn't comfortable with this?!  
  
"Look," he said with firmness, expression freezing over, "I'm -not- your friend, nor anyone else's. I have no need or want to rely on my peers for things I can take care of myself. Accept it and be through!" The CEO's voice was strained horribly because his sudden affliction had risen up once more and made his mouth go dry as images flashed through his head. "KAMI!"  
  
"Kaiba, just tell me who it is already!" Yugi bit in mild frustration.  
  
Seto didn't even have time to snap "How did you know it was a person?!" because his head was spinning as wave after wave of memories hit his imagination; sparkling eyes and cheerful grins and bright hair and bad attitudes and--  
  
"Jonouchi!" he yelled bitterly, whacking his forehead once again. "It's the mutt, okay?!" The teen wrenched his eyes open once the pictures finally slowed down due to him calling out the name of their subject, and he found Yugi staring at him incredulously.  
  
'. . . . . Duh!' the midget thought to himself repremandingly. 'I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner! They're always at each other's throats! This is so great!'  
  
/High Priest's got it for -Jou-?/ Yami found this fact quite amusing.  
  
In the silence that followed his outburst, while Yugi was conversing with Yami and marveling over how this had gone undetected before, Kaiba fidgeted nervously and glanced around to see if anyone had heard him, but there was no one in sight. The mental bombardment had stopped as quickly as it had come, leaving an odd fuzzy feeling in it's place, but not managing to stamp out the CEO's agitation and annoyance.  
  
At last Yugi looked back up at him grinning somewhat knowingly, and he snarled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're not sick, Kaiba," the violet-eyed boy said, his voice edgy, but strangely happy for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong with me then?" he snapped, fed up with everything his stupid mind was conjuring.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong," Yugi smiled some more. "It's perfectly normal." Pausing to relish in his classmate's impatience for a moment, he waited until Seto's eyes had started to spark dangerously before sharing his diagnosis. "You're in love."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A/N And that's all. This fic is finished already, and if people are interested in the second half I will post it. I don't really think I did a top job on it because it goes kinda fast and all, but whatever. If you want to read it anyway, please review! 


	2. Me Sick

Whoa, I never expected so many great reviews! Thank you so much to RinRye, joey baby, marikandcloe, freewater, Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, steph, dragonstar, Cattypatra, Yami's Tenshi, mandapandabug, pisces 071, and PyroKittyKat! (3 You guys are so awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Notes: Like I said before, I don't really think this is all that great because it goes kind of fast, but hey. . . . . Hope I don't screw it up -too- bad. :)  
  
Please read and review.  
  
OOO!OO#O$O%OOO  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi was bored. -Hella- bored to be exact, and also getting ticked off; never a good combination. He tapped his foot restlessly and totally zoned out Honda, who was ranting to him about Otogi. Again. Ever since moneybags had gone and whisked Yugi off somewhere, his friends had had nothing to talk about that was worthwhile listening to.  
  
Now that the uniquely-haired hikari was absent, Honda could gush about what he and Otogi had done last Friday without being worried about traumatizing the short boy for life, Anzu could go on and on about how cute her friend- since-elementary-school was without protests from him to stop, and Bakura could appear out of the Ring and attempt to suck Ryou's mouth off his face without being attacked by the Pharaoh.  
  
All in all, this event benefited everyone but Jou. Which sucked. Henceforth boredom ensued, and action to take so as to get rid of the feeling was pending.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see where the prickhead took Yugi off to," he told his brunette friends, who were too wrapped up in their own tirades and didn't hear a word. Rolling his eyes irritatedly, he got up without sparking anyone's attention and left in the direction his best friend and rival had gone.  
  
After wandering fruitlessly around the lawn for ten minutes or so, he sighed and halted, kicking up a random patch of grass.  
  
"That bastard better not be pulling anything weird on Yug," Jou muttered to the school building, knowing full well that his chief dueling coach was more than protected with the Spirit of the Puzzle around. The giant brick structure, dubbed 'Hell' by many, only stared passively back at him in silence.  
  
Sighing to himself again and absently wondering how much time left there was before the lunch period ended, he cast another glance around the mediocre green yard, listening as the chatter going on while people ate on a different side of the high school/penitentiary drifted in the wind. While straining his ears for his short buddy's voice, he suddenly heard his name yelled out--in a very different tone than that of Yugi's.  
  
Blinking and turning his attention to the grove of trees that he thought the outburst had come from, Jonouchi quickly ducked behind a trash can to avoid being seen.  
  
After a minute, he cautiously crept closer to the sounds he could now just barely make out, and could eventually distinguish Kaiba's hushed protests to something, which meant that his pal was also over there.  
  
More than interested in what was being said about himself, he decided to go find out, and slowly advanced toward the voices.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Come -on-, Kaiba! It's nothing to be embarrassed about or deny!" Yugi insisted, trying to soothe the livid prodigy in front of him. "Jou's an awesome, completely decent person!"  
  
"That is utter bull!" Seto growled, fully shutting out the part of his mind that told him it was a perfect explanation to why he kept waking up hard after days where his fights with the blonde had gotten a little more. . . . physical.  
  
"Stop being so stuck up about every little emotion that you feel!"  
  
"The only emotion I've ever felt for him is hate! There will -never- be anything between the mutt and I!" he spat through clenched teeth. The smaller boy in front of him barely resisted the urge to pull his hair out in frustration. This argument had been going on for what seemed like ages (which in reality was only a few minutes, but even that short amount of time could be very tiring when faced with someone like Seto Kaiba), and the CEO was just too stubborn for him to make any headway!  
  
"Look, don't you hate -me- as well?!" Yugi asked, trying a slightly different tactic than the "Yes!", "No!" battle that had just previously been waged.  
  
"Damn right I do, you're getting on my nerves!" the brunette snarled.  
  
"Well, are you weak in the knees and all bubbly feeling around -me-?!" the midget snapped, and Yami's temper sparked a little in the back of his mind.  
  
"Hell no!" It was a good thing Kaiba had contradicted the tri-color haired teen's insinuation quickly, because had he answered with a yes the ex- Pharaoh was prepared to rip out his throat.  
  
"That's because you don't feel that way for me! Admit it, my friend makes you happy!"  
  
"That -idiot- does not make me happy!" The enraged billionaire's volume was constantly increasing.  
  
"Stop being afraid of having a crush!"  
  
"Stop -telling- me that I have a crush!"  
  
Kaiba was now royally pissed off. What in Pegasus's name had possessed him to actually talk to someone about his disease, anyway?! Not only was the answer he had gotten complete and total crap, it actually had the possible merit of ringing -true-, which made him even madder!  
  
"I am not in love with the mutt!" he bellowed yet again, positively furious that it felt like he was trying to convince himself more than Yugi. The violet-eyed boy, of course, filed the cry along with all the other ones: in his mental garbage bin.  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"I am -not-!"  
  
"Ra, just deal with it will you?!"  
  
"I have nothing to deal with because it's not true!"  
  
'No, no, no!' Kaiba thought, filling his body with every spiteful feeling he could muster towards the other boy, but those wonderful images of the blonde kept coming back, again and again and again. . . . .  
  
"It is so! Say it, Kaiba!"  
  
"I refuse! I am NOT in love with Jou!"  
  
The memories of dreams now flitted through his conscious, trickling lust, romance, passion, and most of all -heat- into his bloodstream.  
  
"Just admit it to yourself and everyone will be better off, especially you! -Trust- me! Say it!" The hikari was so caught up in his efforts to help the Blue Eyes' master that he didn't notice the golden-haired, dead frozen figure in the bushes.  
  
"I am -NOT- in love with him!" the CEO shouted desperately, unable to stop himself from suddenly recalling how the soft touches and kisses had felt against his lips.  
  
"Yes you are!" Yugi shrieked, losing all shreds of patience he owned. "SAY IT!"  
  
The friction caused by skin against skin, scars upon scars, Kaiba was losing himself in the ecstasy and taste of his puppy; so hot, so wet, so tight, so--!  
  
"FINE!" he roared, caving in as the remembrance of the most pleasurable climax he had ever dreamt of hit him. "I'M IN LOVE WITH KATSUYA JONOUCHI!"  
  
'There!' Yugi thought triumphantly as his fellow duelist screamed his statement to the heavens. He was about to say something when the blazing azure eyes snapped back to Earth, but a cry that suddenly erupted from the bushes interrupted him.  
  
"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!!"  
  
The brunette immobilized dead in his tracks, formerly beet-red visage draining to deathly white in a mere second. Eyes slightly popping with dread and disbelief, he about-faced to find a blonde, mortified teenager ogling him, jaws moving like a fish. He gulped.  
  
Yugi's mouth went dry. -This- was not how Jonouchi was supposed to find out. Giggling nervously, he took a step toward his friend, preparing to dash away from the awkward moment.  
  
"Hi Jou me and Kaiba were just talking but I have to go now see you later!" And with that he was off, leaving the two horrified enemies to work things out on their own.  
  
"You--I--You said--!" Jou was so in shock that he was completely unable to form any coherent string of words, while the other boy was frantically groping to regain his composure and lie his way out of the situation somehow.  
  
"I--You--I didn't mean--," Seto was just as equally without a vocabulary for the moment, something that was unheard of. After a few more moments of babbling randomly and trying to force explanations out of each other, the more sadistic-natured of the two finally managed to yank a somewhat collected aura into place. The mutt was breathing heavily, trying his best to calm down.  
  
"Did--," Jou's voice came out hoarse, "Did you mean that, moneybags?"  
  
"Why do you think I broadcasted it to the world?!" Kaiba grit unstably, mentally kicking himself afterwards for not denying the answer. Katsuya was silent for a minute, processing the reply before asking something another time.  
  
"And," The blonde licked his lips, for they had suddenly aired out, and inhaled deeply again. "Y-you're not lying?"  
  
Seto gave him the iciest glare he could conjure, not trusting himself to respond.  
  
"Oh Kami. . . . you're. . . . -gay-?!" Jou whispered, looking completely appalled.  
  
The billionaire winced angrily as his heart seemed to sink down and deflate, and he bared his teeth slightly at the foreign pain it caused. . . . rejection.  
  
As his companion continued to gape at him motionlessly for a full minute he spat irritatedly, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? You might as well laugh while you can, because I'm leaving," the CEO said curtly. But as much as he intended that bitter comment to be obeyed, his legs were refusing to shift themselves.  
  
"Kaiba. . . ." The blonde had a nasty glint in his eyes as Seto's blue orbs reluctantly locked onto them. Jonouchi warily stepped a little closer to the taller teen. "I've just been thinkin' something. You've never been in a romantic relationship before, have you?"  
  
He snorted sourly and gave his head a miniscule shake no, wondering what this was now. The puppy edged toward him again, the glitter of suspicious disgust in his amber spheres growing larger.  
  
"But you know how to do -it-, right?"  
  
Kaiba didn't need to be told what the "it" was referring to, but nodded yes resentfully. He -had- seen reality TV after all, and he screwed practically every night in his dreams, nowadays. Jou's eyes narrowed in even greater contempt.  
  
"So you're low enough to pay hookers, then?"  
  
With no idea as to where this was leading, the brunette was coming to the end of his line. The mutt hated him. End of story. Heck, the distaste behind the brown orbs was more than enough evidence.  
  
"I am thoroughly insulted that you would reduce me to the level of hiring prostitutes, mutt," he said sharply, wanting very much to get to the point so that he could leave.  
  
"Well, how else do you know?" The mutt was deeply enjoying building up the frustration inside the other, now that he was so vulnerable.  
  
"I just -do-, okay?!" Kaiba snapped, almost ready to punch something.  
  
"Are you -sure-?" Jonouchi asked, smirking infuriatingly, and the CEO saw red.  
  
"I AM TOP FORM IN -EVERYTHING- I DO, MUTT, IN BED OR OUT!" he exploded, and the other took an alarmed step back. Another prolonged silence ensued, and he fidgeted uneasily in the blonde's gaze for another agonizing minute. The brunette, completely fed up, was about to try moving his legs for the last time when Jou's face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"So, your place or mine?"  
  
Cerulean eyes sprung open instantly as the usually so fluent billionaire looked up in astonishment at the beaming blonde--who's eyes were completely devoid of any loathing at all, and instead were twinkling with a teasing and joyful light--and was speechless yet again.  
  
"You--I--You--BASTARD!" he yelled wrathfully, leaping at his classmate and tackling him to the ground while thrusting his tongue down the other's throat. Katsuya had no objections whatsoever.  
  
=================================  
  
Yugi chuckled as he watched the final exchange from behind some pricker bushes a little ways away, and averted his eyes blushingly as Kaiba started to claw Jonouchi's uniform off his body. As he got up and quietly walked away to inform the teacher that they had gotten emergency calls from home, the last distinguishable words between the two were panted loudly by Seto.  
  
"We're going to -my- place, puppy. . . ." After that, any other speech was impeded by moans.  
  
/I'd say they're well on their way to being a couple, wouldn't you, aibou?/ Yami commented dryly through their mindlink as his hikari headed back up the steps into school, because class would start soon.  
  
'Yeah,' Yugi thought relievedly, pleased that his friends had worked through their differences for once.  
  
Jou and Seto would be so happy together. . . .  
  
He sighed wistfully, pausing before he opened the door to think of his beloved Pharaoh, and the relationship he had always dreamed of and wished for. . . .  
  
/Aibou? Are you okay?/ the leather-obsessed dark half asked, sensing the strange feelings inside his light. The violet-eyed boy paused for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"To be completely honest with you, Yami. . . . no. I'm not okay."  
  
/What's wrong?/ the Spirit of the Puzzle asked worriedly, immediately probing his hikari for any kind of pain. Slowly, Yugi smiled to himself.  
  
"I'm. . . . sick."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
=Owari=  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-.-;; Eh, bad ending, but I didn't know where to cut it off. . . . Anyway, to close this cleverly disguised waste of your time, review! (3 Thanks for reading! 


End file.
